


Patching Up The Law

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Lexa Heda makes it a point to only receive medical treatment from Doctor Clarke Griffin. However, she's not interested in maintaining their working relationship indefinitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patching Up The Law

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 - Police/Doctor/Fireman AU

"Doctor Griffin?"

Clarke lifted her head from her desk, her pen poised over the paper, ready to scribble her signature across the page. "Yes Mary?" She asked with a polite smile stretching across her lips. "Can I help you?"

"Officer Heda is here to see you." The woman answered nodding her head backwards towards the waiting room. "She's refused to see anyone else." 

"I'll be through in a moment." Clarke sighed before scrawling her signature at the bottom of the form. The blonde haired woman pushed away from her desk, stretched her spine until the vertebrae popped, and stood. She picked her stethoscope off the hook next to her door and slipped it around her neck. "Another day and it’s another appointment with Lexa."

Clarke strode out of her office, her footsteps clacking against the floor, towards the waiting room. "Officer Heda." Clarke said. "What have you done to yourself this time?"

"Afternoon Doc," The dark haired woman commented with a smile as she stood. "I promise I didn't anything to myself this time."

"Oh, so one of your criminals did something?" Clarke laughed turning on her heel to lead the Police Officer towards the examination bay. "You know the drill, up on the bed; I need to get a look at that shiner."

"Fucker got me in the face with a plank." Lexa grunted, turning her face to give Clarke a proper view of the darkening bruise across her cheek. 

"I can see that." Clarke muttered as she brushed her fingers across Lexa's cheek. "I can't see any permanent damage, but I want to do an x-ray to make sure." 

"Whatever you want Doc." Lexa agreed with a shrug of her shoulders. "On a scale of one to ten, how out of line would I be if I asked you out on a date?"

"Right now, that'd be an eleven." Clarke answered as she jotted down a series of notes on Lexa's history. "When you're not my patient I would likely say one."

Lexa found the corners of her lips lifting into a bright smile. "Right," She swallowed hard. "So, tomorrow?"

"If you're lucky," Clarke chuckled before turning on her heel and exiting the bay.


End file.
